Synesta
Synesta is a location within Breath of Fire IV. It is a town located on the Eastern Continent. Notable for taking the brunt of the damage in the war between the Alliance and the Fou Empire, Synesta is in the process of a slow recovery. Hit by a hex at some point, the lower sections of the town are still contaminated and off-limits. It is home to several important characters, and the last known location of Nina’s sister, Princess Elina, who visited the town on a goodwill mission, during which she visited the local orphanage. Story Ryu, Nina, Cray and Ershin finally arrive at Synesta after using the underground passage that leads from Kyria to the city well. The town is in a state of disrepair yet people are seen mending the damage caused by the war. They head to the local orphanage, which is the only lead they have that could lead to Elina. A sister is busy preparing food for the children and she promises to talk to the party, however one child, Chino, was still missing. The party heads outside to find the child just as they spot sister Lyta who was chasing him stumble. Ryu proceeds to chase the kid and manages to catch him, much to Chino's dismay. They head back to the orphanage just as Chino states that he has indeed seen Elina, however he will only tell the party if they win a game of hide and seek. The children rush out and the party follows, finding all children but Chino. One child states she has seen him head into the cellars, which is off limits. The party makes their way to the soldier guarding the entrance, who happens thirsty. Upon talking to a water selling lady close to him, he leaves his post. The party sneaks down into the hex infested cellars and slays monster after monster to finally rescue the child. Upon their return to the orphanage, the party learns that a shady local businessman, Marlok, might have been involved in Elina's disappearance. First, they have to fight the bodyguard Kahn before they can talk to the merchant. Being the businessman he is, he is willing to help but only against some favors. Ryu, Cray and Ershin will then chase a suspected thief at Hideout as well as clean up a warehouse at and load cargo onto sandfliers in Wharf. Marlok, in the meanwhile, will make questionable advances on Nina, asking for a variety of massages, seriously discomforting her. The party learns that Elina was brought to the Western Continent. Marlok promises to smuggle them into enemy territory, stowed away inside a crate. They finally reach Kyoin, a borderline location that can be used to travel to Causeway on the Western Continent. Facilities Weapon Shop Item Shop Enemies Cellar This section refers to the underground section of Synesta which is visited as the party looks for and rescues Chino. Treasure Miscellaneous Loot Enemies Notable Residents *Chino *Marlok *Lyta Trivia *A cloaked figure can be seen in town before rescuing Chino; afterwards the figure is gone. The figure shows up again in the cutscene after Elina leaves town *Marlok can serve as master, the party needs to undertake a Treasure Ball Sidequest across the world to obtain all of his skills though *After the party recieves a sandflier of their own, they can return to Synesta and talk to the girl in the orphanage next to the old nun in order to exchange the treasure for the Treasure Ball Sidequest Gallery Synesta_scenic.jpg|Scenic shot of town. Kahn_Marlok_Bodyguard.jpg|Kahn guarding Marlok's mansion. Synesta_Chino_Windia mission.jpg|Chino and Elina cloaked figure.jpg|Mysterious cloaked figure. Category:Breath of Fire IV Towns Category:Breath of Fire IV Locations Category:Eastern Continent Locations Category:Locations Category:Towns